


HYDRA Goons: The Manifesto

by Era_Penn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Henchmen, Humor, Ridiculous, goons - Freeform, here have some silly, idek, snarky captive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We, the Union of United Henchmen of HYDRA, are not GOONS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	HYDRA Goons: The Manifesto

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost, originally done under an account I orphaned.

We, the Union of United Henchmen of HYDRA, are not GOONS!

Goons, or the Gratuitous Occular Operational Non-essential Sociocentricities, are foolish imcompetent idiots incapable of even opening a jar of pickles. Or the fridge door between them and the pickles. They often are unable to even locate said fridge. Their only job is to stand there and look pretty while some of us get the REAL work done.

_"Doesn't sound all that innaccurate-" "We advise your shutting up, [classified]."_

As such, we are sending a statement to the world by breaking into Avengers Tower on the [classified] of [classified], by order of [classified].

_"See, that right there, taking orders, is why you are goons -" "Shut up or we will shut you up."_

This is our mission: To show the world - nay, the universe! - that we are. not. GOONS. And, if in doing so we also capture ourselves a pretty little redhead, so be it.

_"This is not going to end well for you -" "Oh, someone just gag the prisoner."_


End file.
